§ Guilty §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: No quisiste... no era tu intención, pero sin embargo cometiste el error, eres culpable...y yo te perdono aunque no se por cuanto tiempo. Yaoi, songfic, drama, oneshot [Secuela de ´Bullet´] KaixRei.


Oh y aquí tenemos al hermanito de "Bullet" (la secuela para que me entiendan XD) porque yo lo se, en Bullet las deje como diciendo -"¿Qué carajos paso aquí?"- y por eso vine a traer la secuela para que comprendan (o al menos eso intentare x.X) pero, felicidades a Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- y a Shiroi Tsuki porque precisamente ellas si encontraron el significado de la bala XD y a las demás, les debo una disculpa, creo que hice todo muy confuso pero ahora si voy a aclararles las dudas (ojala no las deje mas confundidas que antes ¬¬Uu)

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Guilty.** Muajajaja otra canción de mis adorados.

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, songfic, drama, creo no se.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei **o mas bien un patético intento de la pareja u.úUu

**Importante**: Para leer este fanfic debiste **LEER PREVIAMENTE "BULLET"** de lo contrario no vas a entender esta trama, porque se basa enteramente en mi otro fanfic, así que te recomiendo que vayas a leerlo si es que quieres entender lo que pasa aquí x.X

**Disclaimer**: Si, Beyblade es de el desgraciado de Aoki Takao así que no me metan en sus rollos de demandas. La canción "Guilty" le pertenece enteramente al hermoso grupo "The Rasmus" que con su agraciada música me inspiran de mil y un maneras.

ৌৌৌৌৌ **Guilty**ৌৌৌৌৌ

Ambos permanecían en completo silencio, sin palabras aparentes que quisiesen intercambiar... pero una cosa era lo que quisieran y otra lo que debían hacer. Aquellos ojos escarlatas voltearon a verle profundamente, intentando buscar por medio de su mirada donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, en que parte escondida de su ser se encontraba la persona que amaba.

"¿Solo eso vas a decir?" -replico el, esperando que el otro al fin entrase en algo de razón, que diese signos de tener aquel dulce corazón del que se había enamorado-.

"¿Lo siento?" -fue la respuesta que dio el otro, con sus brillantes ojos dorados perdidos en algún punto del techo-.

"Lo siento" -murmuro el otro, como si aquello se tratase de una frase mas complicada y que necesitaba tiempo para ser asimilada- "Solo... ¿Lo siento?" -realmente el deseaba escuchar algo mas que eso-.

"Si" -se encogió de hombros distraídamente- "Mira Kai me encantaría ir contigo a Rusia, pero... la verdad no quiero, así que me quedare aquí... ¿Cuánto tardaras? .¿Uno? .¿Dos meses?... las cosas de Biovolt son tan complicadas, deberías tomarte el tiempo que necesites" -explico sin el menor sentimiento de congoja en sus palabras-.

"Quizás tres..." -murmuro puesto que realmente se trataba de un negocio muy serio-.

Era verdad, las cosas con Biovolt en Rusia no marchaban de maravilla como lo hacían en Japón, era por ello que Kai se veía completamente obligado a viajar al frió país hasta poder resolver los problemas que tenían y eso no seria un trabajo fácil de realizar, precisamente por es razón quería que Rei viajase con el, no quería verse alejado por la larga estancia en otro país de su chino, pero desde hacia un tiempo el ojos dorados había cambiado... era tan diferente... a pesar de que su sonrisa era la misma incluso relucía con mas alegría, a pesar de que sus ojos ambarinos ahora fulguraban con mas vida de la que recordaba, a pesar de todo eso existía algo que le molestaba, que le dolía... era un cambio tan drástico... como si Rei ya no fuese el mismo... y es que realmente no lo era.

"Lo siento Kai, será para la próxima" -dijo Rei con un tono muy animado como si quisiese reconfortar y convencer al otro aunque esa no era la verdadera intención- '_¿Cuántas veces me dijiste lo mismo Kai? .¿Cuantas?_' -entrecerró sus dorados ojos-.

Y después un malestar quiso atacarlo, pero al instante Rei borro la amarga sensación de su ser... no, ya no... había sido ya mucho sufrimiento en el pasado... ahora tan solo decía las cosas por decirlas, hacia mucho que no las sentía... Kai le había arrebatado todo aquello. Pero a pesar de eso sentía cierta lastima, cierta culpa por su forma de actuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I feel guilty,_

_my words are empty_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Si, supongo" -un suspiro vació escapo de los labios del bicolor- "Igual no era necesario que me acompañases" -repuso, como si con ello estuviese ganando algo al tener la ultima palabra-.

"No quería de todas formas" -replico Rei... en el pasado las palabras de Kai le hubiesen herido en el pecho, mas hoy no importaban nada-.

Justo en ese momento el bicolor se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que había sido su receptora todo ese tiempo, y ahí sin pena ni congoja alguna Rei sentado sobre la cama en la que dormían juntos le miraba con sus orbes doradas tan hermosas como siempre. Cierto, podría decir que dormía en la misma cama que el chino pero... desde hacia tiempo sentía que lo hacia solo. Una sonrisa encantadora se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro mientras cerraba por unos instantes los ojos, para después levantarse y hacer un ademán de irse ante el desconcierto del otro.

"¿A dónde vas?" -pregunto al instante Kai-.

"Voy a salir, Maxie necesita ayuda con la cena que piensa prepararle a Takao... ya sabes hoy es una fecha especial para ellos... cumplen dos años de estar juntos, creo... así que me pidió supervisarlo todo porque el desea cocinar" -explico, con ese tono tan jovial y esa espontaneidad que solo Rei podía tener-.

"¿A que hora regresas?" -no quería admitirlo, pero su tono había sonado algo anhelante-.

"Hmmm..." -se llevo un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo, y Kai se pregunto a si mismo cuanto hacia que no probaba esos mismos labios- "Dos horas o tres, todo depende de que tal lo haga Max" -conservo la sonrisa en sus labios- "Lo mas seguro es que lo haga todo bien a la primera, adora tanto a Takao como para no poderle entusiasmo... no se que le vio" -rió suavemente, ya que el peliazul de la gorra no era la persona mas cautivadora del mundo aunque si tenia sus virtudes-.

"Ya veo... cuando regreses quizás podríamos salir" -dijo como si fuese una sugerencia, aunque realmente estaba preguntándolo-.

"No creo Kai, cuando regrese esperare una llamada de Rai y Mao, hace mucho que no hablamos y ellos prometieron llamar, no dudo porque se que cumplen sus promesas" -y en ese instante se sintió pasar por un momento de ironía- "Además tu no tienes tiempo para perderlo ni yo tampoco ¿No crees que es mejor así?" -y sus ojos dorados se clavaron sobre el ruso-.

Kai se perdió en esas orbes... ¿Cómo podían verse tan hermosas y lastimarle al mismo tiempo? Si... ya lo aceptaba... se sentía herido, Rei le lastimaba en cada cosa que hacia o decía, para el chino las cosas aparentemente siempre marchaban bien, Rei jamás le daba una negativa que no fuese amable, nunca le condicionaba su tierna sonrisa ni tampoco se quejaba de ninguna de las decisiones que el ojiescarlata tomaba, si todo parecía marchar tan bien entre ellos ¿Por qué Kai se sentía así?... sin duda alguna el chino había cambiado considerablemente y aunque odiase admitirlo con todo su ser... comenzaba a extrañar locamente al otro Rei... ese mismo que siempre le ofrecía todo su tiempo, no este Rei que se lo negaba.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? No lo entendía pero ansiaba saberlo, hacia tanto que el otro no le daba ningún gesto cariñoso, ningún beso voluntario, era Kai quien desde hacia un lapso debía ir a buscar los labios del otro cuando era el chino quien siempre se los entregaba sin que se lo pidiese... mas en ninguno de esos besos sintió la emoción del otro, aquella calidez que siempre podría transmitirle ahora sin embargo parecía algo tan vació, tan muerto. Y cuando el pelinegro le abrazaba parecía que lo hacia mas por una obligación que por que lo desease, y de nuevo sentía la carencia... toda la necesidad que antes reflejaba Rei hacia su persona parecía haberse esfumado de la nada, y el ojidorado parecía ni siquiera haberlo notado... parecía que vivir ajeno al mundo en el que se encontraba, ajeno a los sentimientos el bicolor... ajeno al mismo Kai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No signs to give you_

_I don't have the time for you_

_You say I'm heartless_

_And you say i don't care_

_I used to be there for you_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No, esta vez ya no se iba a quedar callado ¡Ya no!

Así que sin más se apresuro hacia el otro antes de que abandonase la habitación, sosteniéndolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que un quejido leve escapo de los labios del ojidorado, quien al instante volteo a mirarlo con reproche y clara confusión.

"¿Kai?" -replico el otro, haciendo que el bicolor le soltase lentamente- "¿Qué pasa?" -frunció el seño y arqueo una ceja esperando por una respuesta-.

"Tenemos que hablar AHORA" -exigió, haciendo que su mirada rojiza se tornase completamente seria, y tan intimidante como solo un Hiwatari sabia mirar-.

"¿De que?" -su expresión también se volvió seria, e incluso olvido la idea de marcharse que tenía-.

"De ti, de tu forma de comportante ¿Qué te ha pasado?".

"¿Como?" -le miro expectante-.

Así que... después de todo Kai si se dio cuenta de su cambio, mas ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si había sido algo tan drástico que al principio a el mismo le había dolido pero jamás de la misma manera en la que el bicolor ya le había lastimado antes. Pero como suponía que Kai estaba muy ocupado en su mundo como para hacerle caso a el no notaria si su forma de ser era diferente o si se colgaba de una horca en un árbol. Seguramente para Kai daría lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?... a pesar de cómo luces tan alegre pareces un muerto, nunca me afirmas nada y a veces tampoco lo niegas... ya no eres tu" -replico, enfocando la intensidad de sus ojos rojos cual sangre sobre el otro-.

"¿Eso te parece?" -frunció ligeramente el ceño, bajando la vista-.

"Si" -sentencio el otro sin despegar ni un solo instante su mirada del oriental-.

"Pero... tu también cambiaste..." -dijo quedamente, mas el otro le escucho perfectamente-.

"¿Cambie?".

"No lo niegues... cambiaste mucho desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuando... eres muy diferente a cuando me enamore de ti" -y no quiso decir mas-.

¿Y es que ya se había acercado la hora de ser sinceros? .¿Debía ya Rei terminar con ese estúpido juego? Si bien era cierto no era ningún juego quizás si un engaño... desde hacia mucho tiempo debía haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_And you've said I seem so dead,_

_that I have changed_

_But so have you_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿De que estas hablando Rei?" -el otro extrañado por demás solo atino a preguntar, definitivamente esa platica parecía ir para largo-.

"De todo... y yo... me siento mal, tan culpable... tan miserable en este momento... de la única manera como solo tu sabes hacerme sentir" -repuso recobrando valor, recordando tantas noches de sollozos apagados y tantas lagrimas derramadas en vano-.

"¿Rei?" -el bicolor ensancho los ojos ante lo que acaba de escuchar-.

"No Kai... ya no mas... ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? .¿Quieres saber que esta pasando?" -apretó los puños y mordió su lengua, no sabia si debía o no-.

"..." -mas Hiwatari se quedo mudo sin poder decir nada esta vez-.

"Me mataste Kai... mataste el amor que te tenia... dedique lo mejor de mi para que tu estuvieses bien... cada día me esforzaba por intentar tu felicidad, procuraba no meterme demasiado en tu vida porque se que te gusta la libertad, trataba de estar cerca de ti sin sofocarte, te apoye cuando mas lo necesitaste... vele por tu seguridad en todo momento... ¿Y tu que Kai? .¿Que fue lo que paso contigo?... de un día para otro dejo de importarte lo que yo pensase, te olvidaste que yo también sentía y que me dolía demasiado todo lo que me hacías... tantos desaires, tantas duras palabras, tantos sueños rotos y tantas lagrimas de la cual no secaste ni una sola... y lo que mas me duele... lo que mas me duele... ¡ES QUE TU LO PROVOCASTE TODO!" -grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía, apretando los puños con tanta ímpetu que sintió lastimarse, cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que querían salir-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Guilty, guilty I feel so_

_Empty, empty you know how to make me feel_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Boquiabierto Kai retrocedió unos pasos, con sus ojos rojizos abiertos de par en par... impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar... el no... no... ¡No sabia! No podía creer lo que escuchaba... ¿Tanto dolor había sido capaz de provocar? Pero eso jamás había sido su intención ¡Nunca hubiese deseado lastimar lo que mas amaba! El seria incapaz... el no... y entonces Kai callo sus pensamientos... era verdad... si había sido capaz herir a quien solamente le había entregado, el corazón entero, claro que lo sabia... sabia que Rei sufría por la manera en la que se comportaba con el... pero estúpidamente nunca supo hasta donde podría llegar el daño que le estaba haciendo ¡Esa jamás había sido su intención!

"Y yo... yo ya no soportaba Kai..." -a pesar de que ahora su voz sonaba quebrada, Rei debía continuar- "Me sentía tan mal... y yo no sabia que hacer, esta mansión y su soledad me estaban matando, todo aquí era tan frió ¡Como tu! Y por un momento lo desee... desee ya no estar vivo para ya no sufrir y casi lo hago... pensé en acabar con mi vida y el sufrimiento se iría pero no... esa no era la salida y lo comprendí... ¿Sabes que paso entonces?" -y asombrosamente su voz dio un cambio, el dolor se había ido y había dado paso a... ¿el sarcasmo?- "Me di cuenta de que ya no dolía... que ya solamente estaba sufriendo por la inercia, porque ya no me lastimaba el sentimiento ¿Sabes porque? Porque ya no estaba... tu lo acabaste Kai... ¿Recuerdas la bala que te deje en la mesa hace tiempo?... tu eras capaz de herirme y matarme como si fueses una de ellas... pero me canse... y tu seguiste siendo igual y... ¡Y ya no dolía! Podrías incluso decirme que me odiabas y a mi me daba lo mismo... por primera vez en estos últimos meses he sido feliz en esta mansión aun estando a tu lado... he sido feliz porque ya no siento nada por ti Kai... ya no puedes lastimarme" -sonrió con ironía, mirando de frente y con valentía a la persona que tenia delante... el causante de todos sus pesares pasados-.

Justo en ese momento Kai sintió que le faltaba el aire, un fuerte dolor le invadió en el pecho como si lo que acabase de escuchar lo resintiese duramente, sus ojos rojizos se empañaron entonces... lagrimas... lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse y la desesperación inundo su ser de manera inhumana... jamás se había sentido así en su vida... era tanto el dolor repentino y la manera como la cual se sentía sofocado que imagino vagamente como se debió haber sentido Rei después de tantos meses de vivir así... sufriendo en silencio solamente.

No espero mas y estirando los brazos atrapo el cuerpo del chino apretándolo con fuerza contra su ser, temiendo que si lo soltaba este pudiese irse luego de aquella dolorosa revelación.

"¡Perdóname Rei! .¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!" -grito cerrando con fuerza los ojos- "No... esto no debía ser así ¡Yo no quería!... estaba pasando por tantas cosas que no sabias que era todo lo que había en mi interior... yo... yo quise alejarte de lo que sucedía porque temía que pudiese lastimarte... quise poner una barrera que impidiese a todos mis seres allegados el que sufriesen por mi causa mas por ti ¡Nunca se suponía que te lastimase!... yo tenia miedo de envenenarte con las cosas que me pasaban... eran tantas cosas malas que no me atrevía siquiera a decirte como me sentía, me sentía capaz de envenenarte por eso preferí callar... no quería verte llorar y sin embargo lo provoque tantas veces... lo hice porque te amaba, porque te amo" -y una lagrima rebelde rojo por su mejilla tatuada encontrando su fin en los negros cabellos del chino-.

Los ojos del chino se abrieron a la par... el jamás espero escuchar eso. Sintió que las fuerzas del otro sobre su persona eran menos y pudo librar sus manos para llevarlas al rostro del bicolor donde las coloco suavemente, reflejando en la pureza de sus ojos dorados una infinita comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I put a shield upon you_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I would have only poisoned your mind_

_Never meant to make you cry_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes Kai?" -susurro suavemente, acariciando con condescendencia una de sus mejillas- "¿Temías que no te comprendiese? Kai yo siempre te comprendía... fuese lo que fuese siempre fui capaz de entender, tus preocupaciones fueron las mías, tu dolor era el mío, siempre había sido de esa manera porque te amaba... de habérmelo dicho antes no me hubiese importado ¿Dijiste que era para protegerme? No Kai, así no funcionan las cosas... no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo... y si, quizás hubiese sufrido y llorado de igual modo pero al menos sabría que era porque me amabas, que era algo que te afectaba lo que podría lastimarme... pero no fueron tus problemas internos los que me hirieron... fuiste tu Kai... tu el que no tuviste el valor ni la confianza de decírmelo, tu que aun sabiendo que me dolía seguías comportándote igual... tu el que no hiciste esfuerzo alguno por consolarme ni una sola ocasión..." -su voz sonaba tan suave y tranquila cual melodía, retiro entonces sus manos de la faz del otro y le miro con sus limpios ojos dorados-.

"Sigues sin comprender" -río vaga y amargamente a lo que el chino tan solo reflejo aflicción en su mirada-.

Kai miro en aquellos ojos ámbares que se fijaron en su persona atentamente, era tan fácil ver por ellos ahora mas lo que observaba no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo... jamás imagino pasar por tal dolor en tan poco tiempo mas de nada podía quejarse... el había provocado todo aquello con sus propias acciones, no había terceros que fuesen responsables de lo que ahora estaba pasando justo en ese momento... y muchas de las palabras del chino eran verdad... como siempre su adorado Rei tenia la razón ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de todo lo que lo amaba ahora que el decía ya no sentir nada?... ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora?

"Lo mejor será..." -el chino bajo la mirada- "Que me vaya... voy a regresar a China no creo po..." -pero apenas si había dicho eso de nuevo fue apresado en un abrazo-.

"¡NO!" -fue el grito que había cortado lo que Rei tenia pensando decir- "¡No te vayas!" -rogó, si, era una suplica la que ahora salía de sus labios de manera desesperada-.

Firmemente lo apretó... ahora si tenía un enorme e infinito miedo a perderlo, a saber que Rei saldría de su vida para no volver a verlo jamás ¡El no seria capaz de soportar tal cosa! No, no podía perder a Rei, su Rei... si tan solo el chino supiese hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos por el, y mas aun, toda la luz y dicha que había traído a su vida, pero no, el ojidorado no lo sabría y todo era por error suyo... si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas de manera diferente ahora no estaría pasando eso, si hubiese sido mas honesto y no hubiese querido resolver el problema solo... seguramente Rei aun le amaría, nunca le hubiese lastimado de aquella forma tan cruel... pero desgraciadamente el "hubiera" no existe y no nos queda nada mas que arrepentirnos por nuestras faltas cuando sabemos que no podemos remediarlas.

"Kai entiende que es lo mejor" -inútilmente intento de zafarse de aquellos brazos para poder alejarse-.

"No Rei, no me hagas esto... quédate por favor... eras feliz a mi lado ¿No puedes seguir aquí?".

"Era feliz porque ya no te amo... porque ya no podías hacerme sufrir" -replico el otro sintiéndose tan incomodo con la situación, y apenas si vagamente recordaba que en otros tiempos, era completamente feliz en los brazos de Kai-.

"Sea como fuese ¡Eras feliz! No me importa como, no me importa si dices que ya no me amas ¡Solo quédate conmigo! No te vayas, no digas adiós..." -aun se negaba a soltarlo, porque bien sabia desde el fondo de su ser que cuando lo hiciese Rei se marcharía para no volver-.

"Kai entiende ¡Esto ya se acabo! Ya no vale la pena seguir, vamos a acabar lastimándonos mas de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, Kai por favor..." -seguía intentando, después de todo era lo mejor-.

"Encontraremos la forma de no hacerlo... tu cambiaste, yo cambie... podemos encontrar la solución a esto sin necesidad de que te vayas... no quiero que me dejes" -y por primera vez en toda su patética existencia, Kai estaba siendo completamente sincero y hablando con el corazón en la mano-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_You've been so thoughtless_

_I can see right through you_

_You used to be there for me_

_So don't you leave say goodbye_

_Cause you have changed but so have I_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Sabes que me estas pidiendo jugar a fingir?" -susurro Rei, por primera vez pensando en la posibilidad creada por las palabras desesperadas del otro-.

"Llámalo como quieras... no me importa mientras te quedes aquí" -y poco a poco fue ejerciendo menos presión sobre el chino-.

"¿Eso te haría feliz?" -susurro, como queriendo no preguntar-.

"Mas de lo que te imaginas" -y fue entonces como sintió que los brazos del chino se cerraban sobre su cuello, le estaba... ¿abrazando?-.

"Yo lo único que deseaba era hacerte feliz... en honor del amor que tu mataste me voy a quedar... no se cuanto tiempo, pero jugare a que te quiero... jugare a que nada ha pasado entre nosotros pero te advierto... que no durara para siempre, algún día me iré y no vas a poder convencerme de quedarme de nuevo" -y lentamente fue soltándolo para alejarse de el, y de nuevo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-.

Kai tan solo sonrió a medias, olvidándose de que había derramado un par de lagrimas mas... ¿Se estaba conformando con migajas de cariño provocadas por la lastima?... ¿Y que, si así era? No le importaba, no, ya nada le importaba más que tener a la persona amada a su lado. Mas sin embargo jamás se imagino que Rei pudiese ser tan frió... tan sincero con esas palabras que a pesar de decir que se quedaría le había lastimado, pero nada importaba, nada... todo era su responsabilidad... tanto tiempo lejos del oriental, tanta distancia que había creado entre ellos había dado como resultado eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I never though that the time and the distance_

_Between us made you so much colder_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su mente se olvido ya de cualquiera que fuese la realidad en ese momento, y como muchas veces en el pasado llego a hacer sin importar nada, tomo el fino rostro de facciones felinas entre sus manos sus manos y uniendo sus labios con los del oriental le regalo un beso donde la desesperación y la ansiedad iban impresas. Rei no se negó aunque en poco correspondió, dejando que fuese Kai quien tomase por completo el control de aquel contacto que aunque era tan profundo resultaba ser sin embargo tan efímero. Cuando sus labios se separaron, nuevamente fuese el chino a abrazarle escondiendo la cabeza en su firme pecho.

"Es tu culpa" -sentencio refugiándose mas en aquel calido lugar, aunque ya no lo disfrutaba ni le hacia tan feliz como antes-.

"Lo se" -Kai cerro sus brazos nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del ojidorado, disfrutando el insípido contacto-.

No le quedaba nada más que aceptar la realidad, no había ninguna otra salida más que reconocer sus faltas y aprender a vivir con ellas, tener el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, un dolor que no se borraría y una culpa que seguramente le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'll carry the world on my shoulders..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quizás y solo quizás, si la vida se compadecía de el nuevamente... Rei volvería a amarle, mientras tanto solo le quedaría esperar y vivir en una mentira... una mentira de dos...

_Guilty, guilty I feel so empty... _

ৌৌ **FIN**ৌৌ

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie! n.n bueno pues... como habían quedado muchas pero muchas dudas de mi anterior fanfic, decidí venir a hacer una dizque "continuación" que espero hayan aclarado un poco sus dudas. Aquí ahora a Kai le toco sufrir ¿Por qué? porque en el otro fanfic el pobre neko sufrió como mexicano indocumentado en los Estados Unidos ù.ú por eso ya le tocaba a Kai pagar todo lo que le había hecho al gatito aunque haya sido accidentalmente. No pensaba hacer continuación pero después de sus comentarios y como estaba escuchando The Rasmus y repentinamente la letra de la canción de Guilty me inspiro en una idea de continuación pues... aquí tienen la dizque secuela XD ¿Saben en cuanto tiempo lo hice?... en un día, en esta tarde ¡Es nuevo record! Y pues como justo lo acabo de terminar es hora de subirlo ¿Ya las traumatice con estas cosas verdad? No se preocupen, ahora en recompensa les haré un lindo lemon de esos cursis y chafas que tan bien me salen jajajajaja, digo ya es mucho trauma también para Kai y Rei ¡Necesitan un respiro! xD bueno ya me voy, tengo un fanfic que acabar y un lemon que hacer jujujuju, y como siempre a quien lea esto ¡Gracias!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "...Ahora que quiero morir viviré... pero cuando quiera vivir es entonces cuando moriré..."_


End file.
